1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an auxiliary lamp unit for a vehicle headlamp assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to an auxiliary headlamp unit having a plurality of light sources that illuminates a first area of the auxiliary headlamp and an elongated light pipe that illuminates a second area of the auxiliary headlamp.
2. Background Information
Most vehicles include a pair of vehicle headlamp assemblies for illuminating an exterior area in front of the vehicle. Each of the vehicle headlamp assemblies often includes a primary light unit as well as an auxiliary light unit. The primary light unit serves as a primary illumination source for the vehicle, while the auxiliary light unit is often provided as a supplemental light unit. The auxiliary light unit typically functions as parking lamps, daytime running lamps, fog lights, off-road utility lights as well as various other signaling devices. In addition to providing light, auxiliary lamp units are considered decorative with respect to the vehicle. Many modern automotive vehicle headlamp assemblies have begun using light emitting diodes (LEDs) as a form of light source, especially for auxiliary light units. Automakers often combine two separated light sources for auxiliary lamp units, such as using a light pipe and a reflector structure to provide an aesthetically pleasing light structure along the edge of a headlamp assembly.